Worldwide spread of mobile communication has changed the landscape of communication and affected numerous aspects of life, including commerce and entertainment. Due to their rapid deployment and low establishment cost, mobile communication networks have spread rapidly throughout the world, outstripping the growth of land lines. In many third world countries mobile phones are becoming available to more and more of less privileged groups of people who may lack access to personal fixed phones.
Today's mobile phones, in addition to the standard phone function, can support many additional services such as SMS (Short Message Service) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, and MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) for communicating images and video data. Text messaging is now the most widely used mobile data service on the planet and has found applications far more than just inter-personal communication.